Wait, WHAT?
by SilverMoon4204
Summary: Star is pregnant! What crazy things happen during pregnancy and motherhood? Is there another couple in the tower? Will this tear the Titans apart of bring them closer? A funny fanfic with a lot of sweet moments! Usually updated on Fridays but sometimes on the weekends. Check my Instagram for updates :) Takes place in the future shortly before Nightwing.
1. Chapter 0

Star woke up with Robin next to her. They fell asleep watching a movie. She was comfortable and happy. He was asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes once again still wondering what could have woken her up. When she was finally close to sleeping it happened again...

"Ow!" She yelled in pain waking up Robin.

Robin climbed out of the bed and helped Starfire do the same.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No I am afraid I'm not." She said softly.

Suddenly Raven and Beast Boy walked in together. Robin smiled when he noticed this but he didn't say anything.

"Are you guys okay? I heard screaming." Raven asked.

"Is something wrong with Mrs Grayson _?_ " Beast Boy asked slyly.

Robin blushed embarrassed. He had only proposed to Star a month ago.

"Hehe. We are not married yet, friend Beast Boy." She replied.

"But something **is** wrong." Robin said seriously.


	2. Chapter 1

2 days later...

It was morning so pretty, the sun was shining and the birds were singing and well... Starfire was in the bathroom throwing up. Robin was standing next her rubbing her back. She threw quite a lot because of her extra stomachs. After she **finally** stopped she and Robin walked into the common room like nothing had happened. The other Titans had stared at them with weird looks on their faces.

"Um, Starfire , is something wrong?" Raven asked.

"No friend Raven nothing is the wrong. But why is it that you are all looking at me as if I have the three of the heads?" Starfire replied.

"Well dude, you were just throwing up like 20 minutes." Beast Boy said his eyes not moving off of his video

Robin looked at Star and thought "She has been more tired recently plus she woke up screaming a few days ago. She's also been eating more. Maybe I got her... NO! That's impossible. It's probably just some tamaranean (I hope I spelled that right) sickness."

They stood there in silence for a minute although it wasn't awkward because of the sounds of Mega Monkeys 4.

Cyborg finally said after beating the level "Maybe we should take Star to the medical bay."

"No I truly think I am fine friend Cyborg." Starfire said nervously but only Robin noticed. "Now I must be excused to feed the Silkie would like to help me Robin?"

"Okay sure Star." Then they walked away leaving all the other Titans wondering what they really left to do considering Starfire had just fed him.

Back in Starfire's room...

"Um, Robin I have some ... news"

Instagram : .starfire


	3. Chapter 2

I just wanted to start off by saying thank you so much for all your kind reviews and advice!

I really love this story and I love writing it!

Also if you ever see Starfire's name written as StarFire ignore it because my iPad auto corrects it and I might not catch it every time.

This chapter took a while to write even though it was so short please enjoy!

p.s I will be uploading another chapter tonight too!

Pregnant. Star was pregnant! Robin couldn't believe this! HOW? The shock was indescribable.

"Do we have to stop being heros?" He thought and the anxiety didn't stop there. His mind was crowded with things like, "Me a father when I've never had a traditional father myself?" And "How did I let this happen?" But most importantly the thing that brought him the most fear was, "What will my friends think?" The look on Starfire's face told him this would be their secret, at least for a while.

Star noticed Robin was crying even though he didn't because he was so lost in thought. She cautiously removed his mask and whispered "I love you." in her sweet voice. Suddenly Robin felt calm again. He whispered "I love you too."

A few hours later...

The Titans were all feeling perfectly normal... Okay I totally lied! Robin and Starfire weren't for obvious reasons and Raven could sense something was up. She also felt something strange whenever she was near StarFire recently but she couldn't identify what it was.

Just then there were screams coming from the room... where Starfire was...


	4. Updates! (please read)

Hey guys it's Abbie. Tomorrow I am going to be uploading 2 or 3 new chapters OR I will be rewriting the entire fanfic. The reason for this is that I've been doing a lot of writing projects for school and reading some of the stories here. I really want to write a romance story but I know I need to stick with one story at a time. This is the reason for my absence. So I am probably going to rewrite it but don't worry there won't be anything "adult" just more robstar and longer chapters. I just don't feel like I put enough "emotion" into this story. You know what? I'm gonna do both! I'll rewrite this story AND add a few more chapters! Anyway, I'm gonna go get a snack. BYE! :)


End file.
